Draco's Disney Trip
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger decided to take the Slytherin Prince to a place where all your dreams comes true?


**(A/N) another one-shot! I just love writing about them. I couldn't resist writing this one. It's a bit weird, but I hope you will like it. JK owns everything :)**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Very beautiful.

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were all chirping happily, and everyone were having a great time. Well, almost everyone. Everyone, except for one particular person that I called… me. Yup, its me. Hermione Granger. Hogwarts brain princess, one of the three of the golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, one of the three that had gone down in history in the wizarding world for defeating a certain dark lord named….. hmm…. Oh what's the name again? Oh yeah, Lord Voldermort,- a worthless murderer was never suited to be remembered. But, most of us just call him Lordy Voldy now, or just voldy, or boldy.- because he's bold.

Why, just why, if you may ask, that a strong woman like me would go insane and grumpy in a beautiful sunny day. Why?

" Oh, Granger you're so slow. Maybe cuz you're too fat. Have you ever heard the word diet?- where the hell am I by the way?"

Got the picture? Malfoy! That is why!

Its been two years since the three of us, Harry, Ron and of course, myself, restored peace to the wizarding world. All is back to normal. All was well. I've gone back to Hogwarts a year later to finish my NEWT's, which, if I may add, passed with flying colors. After the final battle, my family and I moved to America because my father was being transferred there. Ron and Harry still owls me sometime and we are still in contact. They're still living in the United Kingdom.

Harry's still living with the Dursleys. Still in the same neighborhood, in Private Drive. Everything remains the same for him, except, now he owns the Dursley's house. Somehow, the family had gone poor due to the unsettled debts. It was revealed later on that the stupid, obnoxious uncle Vernon liked to gamble. Harry, being the nice kid he'd always been, had bought the house back under his name and invited his uncle, aunt, and cousin, Dudley to stay with him. They accepted his offer and asked for his forgiveness for all the bad things that they had done to him. He gladly accepted their apologies and they're now a one big happy family. Something that Harry had always wanted.

Ron on the other hand, is always trying to run away from just that. Unlike Harry who love the idea of having a one big happy family, Ronald Weasley is trying hard to get away from _his _big happy family. He didn't like the idea of being the youngest male in the family. It makes his parent, especially his mom being a bit overprotective over him- It get more worse with the death of Fred Weasley. It's a bit annoying, considering that he is now nineteen years old for god sake! He and Ginny keep going back and forth to Romania to visit their brother Charlie. Ron admitted that he had started to grow fond with dragons in his last letter.

" Oh. My. God. Where the bloody hell had you taken me?"

As for that story, hmm… long freaking story cut short, The malfoy family had switched to the light side and were a big help and advantages for us in winning the battle. The git Draco, and his father worked as a double agents for the order, and Voldermort didn't saw it coming.- what an idiot.

The good news that came from that is, well, as you all know, we won the battle. The bad news is, after the whole switching thing, the Malfoys had become good friends with the order, and of course, the stupid ferret had become one of Harry's and Ron's best mate.

He and I, though, never get along. We're still enemies up to this day. My best friends had tried many times to get us together, but each time they tried, they failed. They gave up trying about a month ago. Said they didn't care anymore. I was the happiest person alive at that precise moment.

" Granger!" he shouted " get you lazy butt here!"

I rolled my eyes and walked reluctantly towards the blond devil in human form.

" walk faster will you!"

" oh Malfoy! You such a git!." I said loudly. My voice rising by each passing second.

He smirked. God! I hated that bloody smirk. Made me felt like tearing up his face to pieces!

" oh, not too friendly I see. Beside, no one forced you to take me out."

" ugh! Your mother is a good friend of my family! I can't just disobey their orders when they asked me to take you out!"

He just shrugged. " blame my mother. She's the one that came up with the idea to stay at your house for a few days. Said she wanted to experience living like a muggle. So stupid."

I raised my eyebrows at his comments.

" back to the blood issues I see."

" oh please Granger. Its been two years."

I just looked away.

" whatever. Just live me alone will ya. Fuckin retard!"

After living in America for one year and a half, and befriend with many Americans, I couldn't help but to follow some of their 'accent' as I might calls it. I am now used to the words like 'yo dawg,' or 'watcha doin' and I sometimes use it when I speak. Mom thinks its not suitable for a young lady to talk like that, but what's important to me when I first moved here was to get along. And I did.

" How can I bleedin do that Granger, when I don't even know this Ghastly place you had taken me to." He said again. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. _Did I just said muscular chest?! Eww._

" What? Ghastly? Are you out of your mind? Disneyland is never ghastly to begin with!" I exclaimed. He shot me a confused look.

" what? What freaking land did you just said? What kind of land is this?"

" DISNEYLAND! It's a place where all your dreams come true." I blurted out. _What! The place where all your dreams come true?! That is so lame! Oh great! Now he'll think you're such a baby._

He turned to look back at me. His pair of gray eyes widened as wide as humanly possible until it couldn't get any wider, and before I knew it, Draco Malfoy had burst out laughing his big butts off.

" whe-where (laugh) all… all…(laugh) gosh! This is too good! (laugh) all dreams.. (laugh) come… come… true. ( laughing like a maniac. more like a vampire!)"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, I quickly pushed him aside and walked passed him. He followed from behind, still laughing his heart out. I bought two tickets, one for me, and one for the laughing ferret.

* * *

" scared ferret?" I joked.

" what the bloody hell is this! I'm not gonna let it take me away!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and nearly burst out laughing, if not because of the huge crowd we were in at the time. " Malfoy, Its just the flying Dumbo."

" a mambo? What the hell is that? I thought that thing was called an elephant."He said, pointing at one of the little elephant soaring in the air.

" Come on Granger," he said again. "you know elephant right, the big guy that looked like that stupid Umbridge, minus the pink color, and has a trunk and all, and always made that silly noise. AWOOOOO…."

" that's a wolf."

" whatever."

I just shook my head, ignoring his maximum idiocity.

The man that was standing right next beside us heard our silly little chat and turned to look at me. I noticed it almost immediately and said,

" he's a bit delusional, just got out from a mental hospital." I whispered, so that the blond wouldn't hear me.

The man didn't said a word and turned away. I swore that the minute he did so, I saw him grabbing his daughter's shoulder and brought her nearer to him-far away from Draco.

The queue was a total disaster, but after a while, it's our turn to get on the ride. I was, as usual, excited to get on it. Just like when I visited the place for the first time. Malfoy, however, was being a chicken and refused to get on it.

" Malfoy, get in!" I hissed and pushed him by the shoulder.

" No!"

" get your butt inside the bloody elephant."

" oh, it is an elephant! Ok bye- bye." He said, turning around, trying to get away. I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

" Malfoy! Its just in front of you! Just get in!"

" NO!" he whined.

" just get in!"

" NEVER!"

I was just on the verge on smacking him in the head when one of the workers approached us.

" Is there any problems?" he asked.

" NO/YES" we said in unison. We both turned to look at each other and tried to kill each other with a death glares.

" okay, what is your problem then?" he asked Draco.

" What? There's no problem at all!" I exclaimed.

" this girl!" he pointed at me. " she's bloody trying to rape me!"

I was damn shocked upon hearing that. My eyes widened. Draco smirked. And the guy just shook his head.

" guys, either you settle this now, or you settle this elsewhere. There's still a lot of people queuing. Please get in your ride. And put on the seat belt."

With that, he walked away.

" put a what?" Draco asked looking dumb.

" oh, I've had enough of this." I pushed him hard from the back until he stumbled inside the bloody ride.

" what the hell!" He tried to get up and get away, but I grabbed him quickly and put on his seat belt before I put on mine.

" take this thing up now!" I shouted. The sirens followed and in just a few second, we're up in the air.

" AHHH…… I'm GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" was the first thing that came out from his mouth.

" shh! Be quite Malfoy!" I controlled our ride and took us higher, and higher, and higher. With each ascend that we took, Malfoy will let out a yelp-more like a scream.

" MOTHER!!!! I DON"T WANNA DIE!!!!"

" Malfoy!"

"AHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!"

" really Malfoy, you're a bloody seeker back at school! You and heights are like peanut butter and jelly!"

" I was not in a crazy flying mumbo controlled by you back then!"

" its still the same!"

"NO ITS NOT! Brooms and elephant never mix! when's the last time you saw an elephant flying happily on a BROOM!"

" elephant cannot fly on a broom. they're too heavy"

" EXACTLY! NOW BRING ME DOWN!"

"really, that have nothing to do with this, and what is so bad about it?"

" OKAY! I ADMIT! I'm A LITTLE BIT AFRAID OF HEIGHT!!THAT"S WHY I KEPT LOSING TO POTTER!"

It was my turn to burst out laughing, as the rough wind blew onto my face and turned my wild bushy brunette into some crazy carpet.

" YOU? AFRAID OF HEIGHT? FERRET AFRAID OF HEIGHT!" I shouted.

" GOD! I WANT TO PEE!!!!!"

" stop being a whiner Draco! Try to enjoy this."

" I wanna pee! I wanna pee! I WANNA PEE!"

_**2 minutes after the ride.**_

" now, it was not that bad right. You 're still in one piece. And best yet, you still managed to hold your urine." I joked.

He didn't reply, instead, he walked slowly towards the nearest bench, and sat down. He looked down to his feet. I quickly followed his weird lead and sat beside him.

" malfoy?" I called. He looked up slowly, and turned facing my face.

" you…." He whispered. " you bloody witch."

" what's wrong with you?"

" I think I'm going to be sick" he said, left hand wrapped around his stomach.

I raised an eyebrow. And stared at his pale face.- which had turned more paler than usual.

" what? Still afraid of that little dumbo?

He shook his head fiercely. " its not that you idiot! Where's the bathroom? I got to go NOW! And I… I…."

" why? Still wanna pee?"

He looked at me and shot me a death glare. If glares could kill, Hermione Granger would be dead. His face turned green almost immediately.

" hey." I looked at him confused.

" Granger I got to go to the toilet now! I….. I….. I got to" he paused. " UUEEKK!!!!!"

" holy shit! You- you what have you done?" I asked in horror.

" what does it seems to you?!!" He shouted, still rubbing his stomach.

" oh! What a pity!"

he looked up immediately. " you care for me? That's sweet Gran-"

" I spent the whole 10 minutes of my life cooking that pancakes for breakfast, and you just eliminated half of it!"

" fuck off granger!"

" make me!"

" I just threw up you idiot! Show some respect for the sick guy"

And then the funniest, most outrageous realizations hit me right through my mind. I realized that Malfoy, the blond god, the perfect, obnoxious laughing ferret of Slytherin just threw up! And its because…. Because…..

"wait, let me get this straight! You throw up, because of a flying elephant? You- you… oh god!" I laughed.

" wha- wha- oh my god!" again, I burst out laughing.

" ugh! Just tell me where the bloody toilet Granger."

" The-there." I said between giggle, left hand pointing to the toilet sign, another was clutching my stomach.

I waited for him patiently. Its not appropriate for me to be mad at him for being late, considering it was my fault that he…. He….. I couldn't even mention it. After about ten minutes, he was back. Nice, and _dry._

" If you ever tell a soul about this, I swear I'll hunt you to death." He said through gritted teeth.

" only if you're willing to go for another ride." I said proudly.

" and why must I listen to you?"

I sighed deeply. I really didn't want to go back that soon. There're still so many exciting rides, and I don't want to waste all the money that I'd spent. There's only one way that i could think of to make him stay.

" okay, Malfoy. If you get through every single ride without vomiting and make a fool out of yourself like an idiot, I'll give you twenty galleons. If you didn't, and then its vice versa."

" is that a bet?" he asked

" yes"

" twenty five."

" deal." I offered my hand and he gladly took it.

" you know I'm gonna win this bet Granger." He said, and it was followed be the famous Malfoy smirk.

I just rolled my eyes.

" yeah right Mlafoy. You just got into a flying little elephant and you get all sick and threw up in a public place."

Still smiling, he simply said,

" that is because my stomach is all full of that disastrous pancakes , Granger. Its empty now. And I'm a new man. You such a bad cook by the way"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! you take that back!"

" which part? the deadly pancakes, or you being a bad cook?"

" all of it!"

He neared his face to mine.

" you wish."

"URGH!!"

I just shook my head and walked away. How disgusting and annoying a person could be. And how dare he insulted my precious pancakes!

They day went by. We got on many interesting rides like the Peter pan flight, The haunted Mansion, and so on. Malfoy, as always, was shouting his heart out, acting like a spoilt child, especially when we 're in the Haunted Mansion. He said he saw little voldy with a pumpkin as a head, trying to hunt him down with a butcher knife for switching side. That was beyond the boundaries of dumb!

Even when we're on the boat during the **It's A Small** **World** ride, with all the cute looking singing puppet, he could still said something so stupid like ' oh GOD! I 'm still young I don't want to be drown to death!'. But still, despite of that, there's still no sign of him throwing up or getting sick. Even after we had our lunch, he's still cool and in one piece, and he even.....

" Its a small world after all!!! Its a small world after all!!!!"

" GOD MALFOY! will you please stop!"

" ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!!!"

" STOP IT! ITS EMBARASSING!"

"ITS A SMALL...... come Granger! you know the words!"

" NO! I will not do it!"

" SMALL......."

"CUT IT OFF!"

"say the magic words!"

"NO!"

"SMALL..... I will never shut up if you don't say it!"

" OH FINE! ITS A SMALL,SMALL,WORLD!"

"Good!"

"now stop singing that song."

" okay, fine. I'll sing another song. that gloomy song from slug white."

"what?"

" someday, my prince will come.... someday, my prince will come.... lalala...."

" you're such an idiot!"

" lalala!!!!"

You see what i meant?

I was getting a bit worried. I don't want to lose twenty five galleons just like that! So, I decided to take him onto the most thrilling ride of all time. Beside, I like to see him cry like a little baby. He's kinda cute when he does that. I noticed this in third year when I pointed my wand at his throat before I punched him. Oh, what a sweet memories. Punching Malfoy!

* * *

" what is it this time?" he asked as we settled in our on seats.

" oh nothing, just the usual." I said to him sweetly. _Hah! Prepare to die! This is for you, my precious pancakes._

He looked at me, and just stared at me for what seemed to be like hours. I looked back at him.

" what?" I asked bluntly.

" i know you're up to something."

" no."

" you're smirking to yourself like hell Granger."

" so?"

" is there something bad about this ride?"

" you'll see for yourself."

He sighed, and both of us looked away from each other, minding our own business.

I was busy thinking about what i'll do with the money, and Malfoy... well, I didn't have any idea what was on his mind. He was quieter than usual. I didn't know i was supposed to be happy with it, or worried.

"_Hermione_," he suddenly spoke.

I looked back at him.

"I just want to admit that I.... I.... I.....really had a good time today." He admitted softly, almost like a whisper.

I was a bit shocked when he used my first name, but I could still controlled my face expressions.

" o-okay" I stuttered.

" surprisingly, I really had fun. Honest, despite all the stupid things that I've done."

Not knowing what to say, i just remained silent.

"I guess, I just want to say thanks for bringing me here today."

" you're welcome?" I said, a bit confused by his sudden change in behavior.

" and Hermione," he said again. " what if…. I – I don't want the twenty five galleons for my reward. you know, if, I win."

At that moment, my heart jumped. I cursed myself for doing that, and I never understood why I felt that way. I gathered all the courage to open my mouth.

" then…. What do you want?" I asked, and I was hoping for a certain answer. I don't even know how and why I was hoping it. I noticed Draco looked down to his hands and inhaled deeply. He looked back at me and stared into my eyes. Chestnut and Gray met, and there's a pregnant pause between us. Before I knew it, I saw him leaned a little closer towards me. My heartbeat was thumping hard to my chest. I could feel it. I could hear it.

" i want this..."

My whole body started to shake as he leaned closer….., and closer…., and closer.

_Damn! what is he doing? this is a public place!_

I squeezed my eyes shut as soon as our lips came into contact. He kissed me gently and I wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him closer. I never knew that he was so unique and mesmerizing. His blond hair was like a silk running through my hands. His scent, his warm breath, his gentle and delicate touch. It was… perfect. At that moment, I didn't care if other people were watching us. I didn't care that it was actually a public place. All I ever cared of was the thought of me, being in his arms.

For the first time in my life, I felt complete. Never in a million years would I thought that the boy I hated since first year was the missing puzzle in my life that I've searched so far away, not knowing it was just right under my nose all along. I am just too blind to see it.

He slowly broke the kiss and stared at my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me. I blinked.

" so… um…" he said, trying to start a conversations.

" yeah…. Um…"

" sorry." He muttered and looked down. " I know you hated me and all."

I quickly cut him off and tell him immediately just how wrong he was to think that way.

"No! no! no! I – I don't hate you Draco."

He raised his eyebrows

" you don't?" he asked

" yeah. I actually liked you. You're very sensitive. Not like any other men that I know, that only thinks about their cool. You're not like them, and I like that about you." I said, smiling.

He smiled back.

" now I know why it is called ' the place where all your dreams comes true."

I grinned. " you wished for that?"

Draco blushed a little. " well….."

" owh, since when?"

He just shrugged. " i guess I had my eyes on you ever since I joined the order."

My mouth hanging opened.

" that long? how come you never said anything?" I asked, but he just remained silent. " never mind. i know now."

" So, was that a green light if I ask you out?" he asked again. I smirked mischievously at him.

" let that be your reward if you get pass this ride."

" fine. Cool with me." He replied.

" okay."

" oh, I'm so gonna win this bet!"

" you wish."

" what is this ride called again?"

I looked at him and just smiled. _I'm sorry, but it seems like I'm a clear winner_.

"Roller coaster."

**(A/N) liked it? Hated it? Tell me okay. Feedbacks are loved. I know its weird. This story was actually inspired by me. I was just like Draco when my brother brought that elephant higher, and higher, and higher. I'm afraid of height… so… yeah…. But of course I didn't threw up! That would be so embarrassing! Do review. and please don't be too harsh. Its kinda weird, i know, but i already spent 2 hours typing it... so i decided to just post it.**


End file.
